


Collections on the Sea

by raintail_7



Category: One Piece
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, One-Sided Boa Hancock/ Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintail_7/pseuds/raintail_7
Summary: Just a collection of connected stories.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73
Collections: Yume's Secret Santa





	1. Law (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> 1) I do not own One Piece
> 
> 2) This is a Secret Santa gift for Yumenofude
> 
> 3) I haven't ever written for anyone before as well as this is my first time writing this pairing so I hope I did it justice.

Law wasn’t sure when he noticed it first, but he knew that this was the last time he’d deny his curiosity. Law had seen Luffy trampled, bumped, and accidentally punch and walk away as if nothing had happened. And Law just didn’t understand how that was possible. He’d seen Luffy beaten by Nami for spending too much money and dipping into her treasure funds. There was Nico Robin occasionally reducing Luffy, and Chopper, into a laughing mess because she had sprouted hands and had tickled them. Even Usopp got a few hits in every now and again, and Law knew only a few of the Straw Hats could use armament haki and Nami, Usopp, and Robin were not some of those few. It was absolutely frustrating to his clinical way of thinking; it was almost as if the Straw Hat captain both had a sense of touch and didn’t. Law didn’t even know why he was so fixated on the rubber man. So, Law decided, today was the day he was going to end his frustration. Law found Luffy sitting on his usual spot on top of the figurehead.  
  
“Straw Hat-ya, would you be willing to help me with an experiment?” Law inquired. He was still a doctor and he wouldn’t preform the experiment without permission, even if the experiment was painless.  
  
“Sure, what kind of experiment is it?” Luffy asked.  
  
“Nothing too exciting, I may have been studying you and noticed you have a strange sense of touch. With your permission I would like to study your sense of touch a little more closely.” Law explained, again the doctor in him felt like he needed to make sure Luffy knew what he was getting into. Law may be a pirate and a doctor, but he wasn’t the kind of person to just preform experiments on people without their consent.  
  
“OK, do you want to go to Chopper’s Office?” Luffy suggested.  
  
“That’s actually a good idea.” Law responded a little shocked that such a logical thought came from Luffy.  
  
Law followed Luffy over to the Thousand Sunny’s infirmary. Once inside Law had Luffy take a seat on the bed and Law had grabbed Chopper’s chair and placed himself in front of Luffy.  
  
“Here is how this experiment is going to go, I will place my hand on you, and you will tell me if you feel it. First, I will place my hand on you without a blindfold and then I will repeat the experiment with the blindfold. Are you alright with the terms of the experiment?” Law explained.  
  
“Sounds fine to me. It’s not like you said you were going to stab me or anything.” Luffy answered.  
  
“I am already aware that piercing and slashing attacks work, as well as blunt attacks bounce back and don’t affect you.” Law stated. “Are you ready?”  
  
Luffy gave a nod.  
  
Law placed on hand on Luffy’s knee. “Do you feel that?” Law asked. Luffy responded with a yes. Law grabbed a book off the shelf and placed it on Luffy’s lap and asked the same question again. Luffy again answered yes, Law tried again a few more times with a few different objects and each answer was the same.  
  
“Ok, the next tests will be with a blindfold.” Law announced.  
  
Just as Law finished tying the blindfold around Luffy when he heard. “What do you think you’re doing Torao?”  
  
Law slightly jumped at the sound of Zoro’s voice, while Luffy just carried one with a ‘Hi, Zoro’ like this happens every day. Law turned and saw Zoro leaning on the door frame with a hand resting on his swords. Not that Law was intimidated by the swordsman, his devil fruit abilities would give him the upper hand.  
  
“Straw Hat-ya was just helping me with a harmless experiment.” Law stated.  
  
“Oh, what kind of experiment would that be?” Zoro inquired.  
  
“I’m just testing out Straw Hat-ya’s sense of touch.” Law explained not wanting to get into any unnecessary fights.  
  
“What do you mean ‘you’re testing Luffy’s sense of touch’?”  
  
“I’ve noticed inconsistencies in Straw Hat-ya’s sense of touch in his day-to-day interaction and asked if Straw Hat-ya would preform this experiment with me so I can make sense of those inconsistencies.”  
  
“Is that true, Luffy?” Zoro asked his captain. Law had to hand it to Luffy he found himself a good crew to watch his back.  
  
“Yeah, I agreed to help Torao.” Luffy answered.  
  
“You’re free to watch, Roronoa-ya.” Law said.  
  
Zoro moved into the room and closed the door once more and then leaned up against it, keeping an eye on both captains. Law turned back around and gave Luffy his full attention. Before Law could explain the next part, he noticed that Luffy was his usual ball of energy self, Law had started to suspect that Luffy thought this was a game. But having Luffy as focused as he is right now is not what Law needed.  
  
“For this next part I need you to do what you do best Straw Hat-ya, and that is to not think.” Law stated. Law understood that Luffy was more of a man of instinct and that thinking didn’t always work too well for him; Law saw Luffy try to think once and it nearly gave Luffy a fever.  
  
“What do you mean Torao? I’m not thinking anything at all right now.” Luffy said.  
  
“You may not be thinking too hard right now, but you are thinking. You’re waiting for me to do something and anticipating my next move and I need you to stop. For this experiment to work I need you to relax, you can’t use haki, you can’t focus on me.” Law explained.  
  
“So, sit here and do nothing?” Luffy pouted.  
  
“I told you this wouldn’t be very exciting, do you want to quit?” Law asked.  
  
“No, I said I’d help you so I’ll help, even if this part will be boring.”  
  
“Ok, I’m going to start now.”  
  
Law wanted to make sure Luffy understood the rules first, so he didn’t touch Luffy. “Do you feel anything?” Law asked.  
  
Luffy bounced the leg Law had touched before as if to see if his hand was there again. “I don’t feel anything Torao.” Luffy answered.  
  
“Good, I wasn’t touching you yet. Just making sure you understood the rules.” Law explained.  
  
“That was mean, Torao.” Luffy pouted.  
  
“You’re just noticing that now, Straw Hat-ya.” Law mused. “Ok, I’m starting for real this time.”  
  
Law placed his hand on Luffy’s arm. “Do you feel anything?” Law asked.  
  
Luffy bounced his leg again and pouted. “Are you lying again Torao?” Luffy asked  
  
“Are you saying you don’t feel anything?” Law inquired.  
  
“I don’t feel anything.” Luffy stated.  
  
Law dropped his hand and picked up the book and placed it once again in Luffy’s lap. “Do you feel anything now?” Law asked.  
  
“No. I don’t feel anything.” Luffy said starting to get annoyed.  
  
Law tried each item again and Luffy’s answer never changed, and his irritation grew. Law decided to try something else, he moved Luffy’s hands until they were in his lap, Law was surprised that Luffy didn’t say anything about Law moving his arms. Law took his hat off and placed it in Luffy’s hands.  
  
“Ah, is this your hat Torao?” Luffy asked.  
  
“Yes, how can you tell?” Law inquired out of curiosity.  
  
“It’s really fluffy, and if it was Chopper then he’d be moving or saying something.” Luffy explained.  
  
Law took his hat back and decided to try one more thing before moving onto the next experiment. Law gently lifted Luffy’s straw hat off his head, Law could feel Zoro shift behind him, and placed the straw hat in Luffy’s hand.  
  
“This is my hat!” Luffy said with a smile as he placed it back on his head.  
  
“You could tell by the texture of it right?” Law suspected.  
  
“No, it just feels like my hat.” Luffy said.  
  
“Ok, I’ll be moving onto the next part.” Law said deciding against explaining that texture and feeling are kind of connected.  
  
Law activated a small amount of armament haki, not enough to harm the dark haired man but just enough to touch a logia user, into his hand and placed it on Luffy’s left cheek. The reaction was almost instantaneous, Luffy jumped, as if he wasn’t expecting anything.  
  
“How did that feel?” Law inquired, not even bothering to ask if Luffy felt that because it was obvious.  
  
“It was a little sudden, I don’t even know how it felt.” Luffy said.  
  
“Let’s try again and you tell me how you feel ok?” Law asked.  
  
Law placed his hand back on Luffy’s cheek, still covered in haki, and Law began to rub his thumb over the small scar.  
  
“This feels nice.” Luffy said. “Like different from how I usually feel.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Law asked.  
  
“Like it’s more intense than normal, but it’s kinda nice.” Luffy answered.  
  
“From what I can tell so far is that your devil fruit took away your ability to feel touch.” Law explained.  
  
“What do you mean?” Luffy asked as he enjoyed Law rubbing his cheek. “I feel stuff all the time.”  
  
“I believe what you have been feeling is something called a phantom touch. Phantom touch usually happened when someone who lost a limb can still feel their lost limb from time to time. I believe this has happened to you, when you notice people are touching you, you think you feel them touching you and remembers the feeling of touch you once had before you got your devil fruit.” Law deduced.  
  
“So, a mystery then.” Luffy said.  
  
“Yes, a mystery.” Law replied. “It just makes me wonder what else your devil fruit ability has done to your body.”  
  
Luffy just hummed, still enjoying the gentle touch Law was giving him, he hadn’t realized he hadn’t stopped rubbing circles on Luffy’s cheek. Law was really curious about the effects Luffy’s devil fruit had on his body and what better opportunity then right now to sate his curiosity.  
  
“Would you care if I experimented more with the effects of your devil fruit, Straw hat-ya?” Law asked.  
  
“If you keep touching me like this go ahead.” Luffy said.  
  
Law finally realized he never stopped touching Luffy and moved his hand away. When Law heard Luffy whine from the loss of contact he realized something else. “You’re touch starved.” Law stated surprised.  
  
“What do you mean I’m touch starved?” Luffy asked as he took off the blindfold. “I’m always cuddling with my crew members.”  
  
“Up until now you haven’t been experiencing real touch so, you’ve been making by with phantom touches but now that you’ve experienced real touch again your body is finally recognizing the difference.” Law explained.  
  
“So, what do we do about that?” Zoro chimed in.  
  
“Just keep doing what you guys normally do but those who can use haki should use a little bit to give Straw Hat-ya a real sensation of being touched.” Law said. “Would you like to try a bit while I examine Straw Hat-ya more, Roronoa-ya?”  
  
Law watched as Zoro moved to sit on the bed next to Luffy. Zoro had taken Luffy’s face into his hands and started to rub circles on Luffy’s face with his thumb and Zoro’s fingers lightly massaging Luffy’s neck. Law could see Luffy practically melt in his swordman’s hands.  
  
“Luffy, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you needed this.” Zoro said.  
  
“Straw Hat-ya probably didn’t even realize he needed this.” Law supplied.  
  
“It’s ok Zoro.” Luffy said.  
  
Law started on Luffy’s left arm, using haki again, and was surprised to find that while Luffy’s bone structure was still rubber it was a harder type of rubber. Honestly if Law thought about it that made sense, skin was usually much softer, Luffy’s skin felt even softer than normal even with the calluses and small scaring that seemed to be everywhere. And Luffy’s bones had to be rubber due to the fact of all the stretching and extreme flexibility, but while the skin felt soft the bone felt harder almost like a normal bone. While Law would like to test just how hard Luffy’s bone structure really is, he knew he couldn’t because that would harm Luffy and Law already promised a pain free experiment. As Law moved up Luffy’s arm to examine his muscle structure Law notice that there were knots all throughout Luffy’s muscles. Which honestly made sense, if touching and pressure didn’t effect Luffy then he couldn’t work the kinks out of his muscles. And depending on when Luffy got his devil fruit he may have never noticed that his muscles were in knots. As Law got rid of some of the knots, he noticed Luffy was letting out small moan, probably enjoying the attention he didn’t even know he needed. Law wasn’t even sure when he started giving Luffy a massage, but Law did know that once he finished his examining Luffy, the smaller dark haired man was worked nearly into a puddle dangling from Zoro.


	2. Luffy (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the first chapter.

The Straw Hat-Heart alliance had decided that constantly traveling together wasn’t safe and made the decision to split up for a few island and gain intel on the remaining Emperors. After pinpointing which island, they were reunited on, and a few backups just in case either crew ran into trouble the crews split. Luffy hated seeing Torao leave, even if they were going to meet up again watching Torao leave was like watching one of his crew leave. It was stupid Luffy was going to see Torao again so there wasn’t any reason to be upset, so Luffy decided to focus on the next island.

It took the Straw Hats a week to reach the next island, Siren. Upon docking the crew quickly found that the island was inhabited by females, and only females. Sanji disappeared quickly after they disembarked. Nami gave Luffy his usual allowance and left him to explore the port town, with the explicit instruction not to cause problems. 

Luffy thought the women of the island were weird, they kept trying to get his attention. Honestly, they were worse than the women of Amazon Lily, at least weren’t stretching his body yet. Plus, all these building were completely uninteresting, they were just so girly why would Luffy ever go into one. Luffy had almost given up hope of finding anything interesting when he passed a bookstore, Luffy couldn’t believe that a bookstore was the most interesting thing on the island. But on display inside the bookstore was a comic book with Sanji’s siblings on it. Luffy went to check out the comic book and found out the cover also had a robot on it, he didn’t see that from outside. 

“Well since there’s nothing interesting on this island might as well read these.” Luffy announced to himself. 

Luffy didn’t know how long he read; the story was just that good. But he thought he heard someone calling him. When Luffy looked up he only saw books, he didn’t even know when they got there.

Hands appeared out of nowhere and Luffy finally saw who was calling him. “It really is you Luffy.” Robin said with a smile. “I never thought I’d find you in a bookstore.”

“I know right!” Luffy said returning the smile. 

“What did you find?” Robin questioned as she joined Luffy on the floor, and Luffy wondered when he sat down.

“It’s this comic book about Sanji’s family. Ah I guess they’re not really Sanji’s family anymore.” Luffy responded. 

“There’s quite a lot of comics here.”

“I know! I never knew that they were so famous.”

“If you like these why not buy them, that way you can read them whenever you want on the Sunny.”

“But if I buy these then I can’t buy food later.”

“Oh my, that is a problem. Why don’t we ask Nami for help?”

“But if I ask Nami for help paying she’ll just increase my debt to her.”

“No Luffy, I meant why don’t we see if Nami can work out a deal with the book shop. So, you can get your comic books and still have enough money for food.”

“Oh sure, as long as she doesn’t charge me.”

Robin had pulled out a baby transponder snail to call Nami and while she was talking Chopper came around the corner looking for Robin.

“Ehhhh! Luffy what are you doing here? Did you get lost?” Chopper exclaimed.

“How rude, I’m not Zoro. I came in here ‘cause I saw these comics of Sanji’s not-family.” Luffy explained.

“What! Really? That’s so cool!” Chopper yelled.

“Right!”

Nami came crashing in while Luffy was showing off his find to Chopper, who was equally excited.

“Holy shit, you weren’t lying Luffy really is in a bookstore reading.” Nami said in shock. 

“It appears Luffy found the Sora, Warrior of the Sea comic book series.” Robin explained.

“It figures that a comic book would attract Luffy’s attention.” Nami said. “So, what did you need me for again? I kinda blanked because I honestly couldn’t wrap my head around Luffy in a bookstore and not destroying everything.”

“It seems that our dear captain doesn’t wish to waste all his food money to get the complete collection of Sora, Warrior of the Sea. Do you think you could help him get a deal on the books?” Robin asked.

“That I can do, free of charge just this once.”

“Really? Thanks, Nami!” Luffy exclaimed.

“No problem, this is a rare occasion, so I’ll give you a rare pass. Next time it’ll cost ya.” Nami explained.

Nami then proceeded to get the whole collection at 99% off, Luffy paid of course. The four of them took their books back to the Sunny, Chopper and Robin also made a few purchases as well. Robin showed Luffy where she was placing his comic books so he could find them again later. After all the books were put away everyone decided to find the rest of the crew and get something to eat. It took a while for Chopper to locate the others because the island was almost drowned in perfume. Somehow Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Usopp, Brook and Jimbei ended up at the same restaurant. Brook and Franky were preforming on stage, Usopp was telling tales to hordes of women, Sanji was pampering, and being pampered, the women while Jimbei was sitting near Usopp and keeping an eye on everyone.

Luffy noticed that the women on the island tended to be extremely weird, they were all touchy feely. Or at least they were way too touchy feely with Zoro. Stupid women don’t they know that Zoro hates to be annoyed when he’s drinking. Oh, that’s right Luffy had something interesting to tell Zoro.

“Zoro!” Luffy yelled as he jumped in Zoro’s lap.

“Luffy! Thought I’d see you here sooner.” Zoro said as he moved an arm behind Luffy to keep him from falling, not that a fall would hurt Luffy.

“I know right! But you’ll never guess what I found.” Luffy exclaimed.

“Um excuse me but who are you?” one of the girls rudely asked.

“I’m Luffy. Who are you?” Luffy responded.

“My name is Ruby, and you are interrupting a good time.” The woman answered.

“What are you talking about?” Zoro asked. 

“We were having a good time talking about the sake, weren’t we Zoro-san?” Ruby remined.

Zoro gave a thoughtful hum. “I remember talking about the sake, but your perfume was kind of ruining the taste. Plus, your way to clingy, it was making it difficult to drink.” Zoro stated.

“I’m clingy! I’M CLINGLY! HE’S PRATICALLY IN YOUR LAP BUT I’M CLINGY?!?!?” Ruby screamed.

Zoro and Luffy looked at each other. “I mean, it’s not like Luffy’s hindering my drinking.” As if to prove his point he took a quick swig. “Plus, the minute Luffy orders something he’s gonna move.” 

That’s right stupid woman, Luffy knew what he was doing. He didn’t sit next to Zoro’s drinking arm, Luffy knew that Zoro would be upset if he couldn’t drink. Luffy would be upset too if he couldn’t eat his meat.

“Seriously!” Ruby shrieked. 

Sanji appeared to the aid of Ruby, “Ah, beautiful Mademoiselle, please ignore these morons for they don’t understand how to comprehend the radiance that your presence brings.” Sanji recited as he got on one knee and held one of Ruby’s hand.

“Well at least one person on this crazy crew knows the proper way to treat a lady.” Ruby stated, seemingly appeased by Sanji. Ruby turned back to the two males, “What are you two together or something.”

“Together? Of course, we’re together Zoro’s on my crew.” Luffy stated. 

“I figured that’s be obvious, since you people seem to know about us.” Zoro added

“Wow you guys are morons.” Ruby observed, “Sanji-san, why don’t you show these idiots the proper way to treat a lady.”

Sanji took Ruby back over to where the other women were waiting for him.

Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy, “So, what as so interesting you wanted to tell me about, Luffy?” Zoro inquired.

“Oh right! I found a comic book series based on Sanji’s not-family.” Luffy announced.

“Oh? Where’d you find that?” Zoro asked.

“A bookstore.”

“A bookstore? What were you doing there? Did you get lost?”

“How rude! I’m not you Zoro, I don’t get lost like you.”

“Now who’s being rude, cheeky bastard. So, what even made you interested in a book? Didn’t think you were interested in books.”

“I know right! But the comic book was so colorful, and it had heroes and robots, plus it’s mostly pictures with almost no words. It’s not like there’s anything else interesting here anyways.”

The rest of the night passed by smoothly with Luffy and Zoro cleaning the restaurant out of both food and alcohol. Nami had found out that it took three days to record the log pose, so the crew decided to explore more of the island, well most of the crew. Sanji had arranged for dates with some of the women around the island so he stayed in town. Robin, Chopper and Jimbei decided to explore the island in hopes of finding ruins and medical herbs. Usopp and Luffy had decided to go on a bug hunt. Brook had fun preforming again to a crowd, although he still prefers preforming for his crewmates. Franky when not doing maintenance on the Sunny he joined Brook in performances. Zoro was not trusted to leave the Sunny without supervision. But the whole crew always made sure to meet back up for dinner every night. 

It was the last day before they the Straw Hats shipped off and the crew, minus Zoro, were looking for Sanji. Luffy was the first one to spot Sanji. He was on top of a hill with a girl and they looked to be kissing, or at least Luffy thought they were kissing; it’s been a long time since he saw someone kissing. Kissing looked different now, before when Luffy saw someone kissing he was with Ace and Sabo and the trio equally thought it was gross. But now kissing looked interesting, well maybe still a little gross but something he might want to try.

Sanji finally noticed Luffy staring at him, “Luffy, what are you doing here?” Sanji asked.

“Nami says the log pose will be ready soon, so she had us looking for you to make sure you had everything stocked up.” Luffy explained.

“What do you mean we’re leaving soon? Why would we ever want to leave this paradise?” Sanji bemoaned.

“We promised Torao we’d meet up in a couple islands.” Luffy whined. “Besides this island is boring.”

Before Sanji could complain about Luffy’s statement a baby transponder snail started to ring. Luffy pulled the snail out of his short’s pocket and the snail quickly mimicked Nami’s features. 

“Luffy, did you have any luck finding Sanji?” Nami asked.

“Yeah, but Sanji says he doesn’t wanna leave yet.” Luffy replied.

“I figured this would happen.” Nami sighed. “Sanji, the women of this island are all prostitutes, they’re only out for your money. I’m sorry I thought you would have noticed.”

“Nami-swan, that can’t possibly be true.” Sanji said. “That’s not true right, Sapphire-chan?” Sanji asked the woman.

“Of course, that isn’t true, Sanji-san. How could one of your crewmates think so lowly of us?” Sapphire cried.

“Would you say that if I told you we’re flat broke?” Nami questioned.

“You’re broke?” Sapphire snapped back, quickly changing her tone.

“Yep, the only money left is food money.” Nami deadpanned 

“Then what am I doing wasting my time here for?” Sapphire mused as she stalked off leaving a confused Luffy and a heartbroken Sanji.

“I’m really sorry Sanji, I thought you knew.” Nami apologized.

“It’s fine Nami-swan, I was an idiot for getting my hopes up, I’ll go make sure our supplies are stocked up then I’ll be back to the Sunny.” Sanji said.

Sanji and Luffy made their way to the market, Sanji usually didn’t allow Luffy to join him in food shopping but there was no way Luffy was gonna leave Sanji all sad; you don’t leave your sad friends alone. Sanji was way more important that all this delicious looking meat, no focus Luffy, Sanji needs a friend more than Luffy needed meat, even if it smells so good.

“You’re being awfully quite Luffy?” Sanji said.

“Well, Sanji was sad and needed a friend.” Luffy said even as he was drooling over the meat.

“Thanks, Luffy, why don’t you help me pick out some food and I’ll make a nice going away banquet.” Sanji suggested.

“Really?!? Yosh let’s get that big chunk of meat over there!” Luffy pointed out. 

Luffy had fun picking out different meats with Sanji, the picked more than usual and Sanji looked like he was having fun too. The two were on their way back to the Sunny when Luffy remembered something.

“Hey Sanji, that thing you were doing with that girl was kissing right?” Luffy inquired.

“Are you really asking me that? Why are you even asking me about kissing?” Sanji asked. 

“The last time I saw anyone kissing was a long time ago, so I just wanted to be sure. And last time I saw kissing it was super gross, even Ace and Sabo thought so too, especially the tongue thing, but it was also kinda interesting.” Luffy explained.

“So, you find kissing gross? So, what are you even asking me Luffy?”

“Can you kiss someone, and it not be gross? Cause if you can only do the gross kissing then I don’t think I wanna try it.”

“Remind me again which part your found gross?”

“The part where you used your tongue, that was really gross.”

“I guess you could give whoever you’re planning to kiss a quick peck.”

“Peck? What’s a peck? Isn’t that the things birds do?”

“No, a peck is just a quick kiss.”

“How do you do that?”

“What do you mean how?”

“Can you show me?”

“There aren’t any women around for me to show you Luffy.”

“You could always just use me as an example.”

“HUH?!?!?!? No way! I refuse to kiss a guy!”

“Please? I won’t ask again.” Luffy begged with pleading eyes.

Sanji was having a slightly difficult time denying Luffy, on one hand he really, really didn’t want to kiss a guy on the other hand he knew why Luffy wouldn’t ask again he would annoy the hell out of him instead. “Fine,” Sanji caved. “but only on the cheek.” 

“Really! Thank you, Sanji.” Luffy said with a smile. 

Sanji sighed, and made sure no one was looking, and placed a soft kiss on Luffy’s cheek right below the scar. “There just like that. You better remember it ‘cause it won’t be happening again.” Sanji practically yelled while supporting a deep blush.

Shishishi Luffy laughed, he kinda liked the short little kiss it made feel all warm inside. Luffy might have to try this kissing thing with the others too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that everything I had at the end with Sanji and Luffy was like platonic. I kinda imagine that Sanji is the romantic who acts like a playboy and for some reason I liked the idea of Luffy learning little romantic ideas from Sanji and that's kinda where the scene came from.


	3. Zoro (1)

Zoro never knew Luffy lost his sense of touch when he received his devil fruit, well Luffy didn’t notice either but that wasn’t an excuse. Watching Luffy melt into his touch shouldn’t have been cute, nor should the little moans that Luffy made as Law gave the rubber man a massage. Zoro was slowing coming to term with falling for his captain as well as accepting Luffy’s attachment to the captain of the Heart Pirates. So, watching Law nerd out while examining and giving Luffy a massage should not have been cute. But it was, watching Luffy relax and practically become a puddle in Zoro’s arms, even the small whines for Zoro’s touch were cute. Listening to Law mutter about how interesting or fascinating he found about Luffy’s body, or the fact that he was so focused on what he was doing that he never noticed that he was giving his fellow captain a massage. It was obvious by the slight blush on Law’s face that he lost control of himself. Law quickly excused himself after that, saying something about writing down his findings. With Luffy in his lap Zoro decided to take a nap, Luffy was halfway there already, so Zoro grabbed a few pillows and made himself, and Luffy comfortable. 

Soon after that Law decided to split up and the crew landed on that stupid island. After departing from the ship Zoro could tell that the island was only inhabited by women, which meant they would have to drag that dumb ero-cook off the island when it was time to leave. Just thinking about the impending fight made Zoro want a drink, well he always wants sake but this time he has excuse for it, not that he needed it. So Zoro decided to search the town for a bar or pub, only to find a forest, what was with this town. Zoro decided to go back to the Sunny, there was plenty of booze there, but somehow ended up in front of a restaurant. Whatever, Zoro needed a drink anyways so he might as well check out the restaurant.

Zoro was surprised by how much alcohol the restaurant had. However, it all started to go downhill when his waitress came back with the sake he ordered, and never left. Normally it wouldn’t matter that the woman stayed, Zoro could usually tune out unwanted company, but this woman wore way too much perfume. She was babbling something about the hot spots around the town, she was also getting into his personal space. The woman would constantly move closer to Zoro while he was trying to drink, she even had one of her hands on his thigh and would move it seductively, like it was working. Honestly Zoro didn’t know why he wasn’t telling this woman to hit the road, until a ball of energetic rubber slammed into him yelling his name. 

Zoro listened to Luffy’s talk about his day, Zoro still found it weird that Luffy ended up in a bookstore. Then that woman had to interrupt Luffy, Zoro didn’t even understand why she was still here – well he did know why he just didn’t care. When Zoro gave his honest opinion on their “good time” the woman became hysterical, it wasn’t Zoro’s fault that she didn’t get the memo that he wasn’t interested. And of course, the dumb love-cook shows up to “rescue the damsel in distress”, whatever the two annoyances can go off and do whatever it is idiots do. While Sanji led the woman away Zoro pulled Luffy to sit in between his legs and draped one of his arms – the one not for drinking – around Luffy’s waist. While Luffy ordered food, and Zoro got a refill on his booze, Zoro gently stroked Luffy’s side. After Law dropped the bombshell about Luffy’s ability to feel, while Zoro and Law gave Luffy the first gentle he had in years, Zoro had been conscious on making sure Luffy got his daily cuddles in.

“Seriously though, how did you end up in a bookstore?” Zoro asked without fear of being interrupted. 

“I was looking for something interesting, this town is really boring though.” Luffy stated. “But then I saw a robot in the bookstore, which was totally interesting.” Zoro chuckled. “But it’s sad that the only interesting thing on this island is a bookstore.” Luffy pouted. 

“That is sad.” Zoro agreed.

Shortly after that their food and drinks came, and as usual it became a war zone. Luffy’s hands stretching everywhere to reach his food, yet the food was never wasted. Zoro was surprised the few times Luffy offered him something that he thought was good, Luffy didn’t offer much just enough for a taste. Zoro was touched by the end of dinner because, not only did Luffy share a little bit of food but also because Luffy also managed to swipe booze for Zoro whenever he was low. 

The rest of their stay on the island was uneventful, the stupid witch wouldn’t let him off the ship. Oh well at least Zoro got some training in. When it came to actually leaving the island the whole crew knew it would be hard to convince Sanji to leave this island. The stupid cook would probably have to be dragged back kicking and screaming from this island of women. Only a couple hours passed and Luffy brought back Sanji, and they brought the food supplies. As they were leaving the Sanji started making their usual departing feast, except today had more meat than usual. And what was with Luffy giving Sanji a kiss on the cheek, which was new and ended with Sanji kicking Luffy across the room. 

The kissing became normal, all innocent kisses. Mostly thank you kisses or good morning and good night kisses and then there was just the random ones that happened when Luffy was just happy. The crew had quickly learned that this was all Sanji’s fault, the stupid cook had sparked an interest in Luffy. Nami was quick to try and set ground rules, ones that Zoro knew Luffy won’t follow. But Nami set rules, one she’d only allow Luffy to give her thank you kisses and goodnight kisses, on the cheek only, any other kisses she would charge Luffy. Robin didn’t mind the kissing she even returned a kiss to Luffy’s forehead. Usopp felt weird about the whole thing and asked Luffy to just stick to his usual self, and if any crew member felt off about the kissing Luffy backed off respecting their boundaries. Sanji made a big fuss every time Luffy kissed him but Sanji never told him to stop, even if it led to kicking Luffy away every time only to serve Luffy some of his favorite meals later. Franky and Jimbei also asked Luffy to go back to his old way of showing affection as the new way was a little awkward for them. Luffy went back to giving Chopper his usual cuddles all on his own, Luffy found out kissing fur wasn’t something he liked, and Chopper was happy either way. Brook loved the new form of affection, after spending so much time alone any form of affection was welcome to him. Did Brook wish it was a cute girl giving the kisses maybe, but the thought was nice, and Brook thanked Luffy by playing all his favorite tunes. Zoro usually got his kisses after waking up from his naps, and they now started with Luffy sprawled out over Zoro while Zoro gently stroked Luffy’s spine. Zoro would have to say that nap times were now even better than before.

Which led to the current problem, which was the ship being pulled by two giant snakes. This was not something Zoro was expecting when he woke up from his nap. 

Boa Hancock appeared out of nowhere, twice. First the Perfume Yuda appeared out of thin air and then before anyone even knew the ship was there Boa Hancock was already on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

“Luffy, my darling, where are you?” Hancock called as she looked around the deck. She then turned towards Zoro. “You there divulge the location of my beloved.” She ordered.

“Why should I tell you where Luffy is? You’re not the boss of me, your not my captain” Zoro responded a little annoyed.

“You dare try and keep my beloved from me! Bring Luffy to me now or I shall strike you down where you stand” Hancock demanded. 

“You couldn’t if you tried.” Zoro scoffed. “And even if you could, Luffy would never forgive you for harming one of his crew.” 

“Luffy would forgive me, for no man could hold a grudge on me,” Hancock said as she got into her famous pose. “For I am beautiful. Although my beloved would forgive me either way.”

Just then Luffy, Nami, and Robin exited the map room and handed something off to a new coo. 

“Luffy! My love I have decided to surprise you with a date.” Hancock declared as she rushed to give Luffy a hug, which pulled Luffy into her chest.

“Oh, hi Hancock. And what are you talking about a date?” Luffy asked.

“Of course, we need to go on a date since we will be wed in the future.” Hancock explained.

“But I’m not going to marry you.” Luffy stated.

“Ah just as cold as ever, but I still can’t stop my love.” Hancock swooned as Luffy walked off to see which other Kuja Pirates had climbed onto the Sunny. 

Nami joined Luffy and the other Kuja Pirates, Zoro was pretty annoyed with the all women pirate crew, well mainly their captain, and decided to head up to the crow’s nest to do some training. When Zoro came back down from training the Thousand Sunny and the Perfume Yuda had docked on an island. Nami and Sanji were arguing about something, Zoro couldn’t care less other than it was weird for Sanji to be arguing with one of the women. 

“I’m telling you I don’t get why I have to help that moron get together with a goddess like her!” Sanji complained.

“Well Hancock is a princess of a whole civilization and she’s interested in Luffy.” Nami countered. “Do it for the beli Sanji.”

That explained why Nami was pushing whatever this was but, “What are you guys even going on about?” Zoro asked.

“I’m trying to convince Luffy to go on a date with Hancock so Luffy will fall in love and then he can thank me by giving me a part of the Kuja fortune when they get married in the future.” Nami explained.

“But Luffy said he wasn’t going to marry her.” Zoro stated.

“Luffy didn’t say he would never marry her so what’s the harm in playing a little matchmaker?” Nami inquired.

“Everything if Luffy isn’t interested in this woman. Where is Luffy anyways?”

“Brook and Usopp are helping him get ready for his date. Sanji here is refusing to give Luffy some pointer on how to behave on a date.” 

“How’d you even convince Luffy to even go on a date? He already said he didn’t want to go on a date.”

“Easy, there is a restaurant around here that lets you grill your own meat and it’s all you can eat. Also, Luffy may not know that he’s going on a date.”

“What are you going to do when they both realize you tricked them?”

“What part is tricking them? Hancock gets to spend alone time with Luffy, and Luffy gets to eat all the meat he wants.”

“The whole thing is a trick Nami!”

“It’ll be fine, Zoro. You’re just over thinking things, relax.”

A knock on the door interrupted their argument. “Um, Nami I’m ready to go where is Luffy?” Hancock asked. 

Boa Hancock was wearing a beautiful one shoulder dress royal purple dress with a white fur wrap that covered her back and rested on her upper shoulders. Hancock stood in the center of the doorframe, the stupid love cook already drooling all over himself at the sight of her.

“I’ll go find him.” Nami said and she slipped by her. “By the way you look great Hancock.”

Zoro tuned out Sanji’s gushing, or he got turned to stone Zoro didn’t really care – well he cared because Luffy would be upset but he also knew Hancock would fix Sanji should Luffy tell her to. Zoro went back to getting his after training drink. Nami came back with Luffy in tow, Luffy looked as he normally did except maybe Luffy’s normal shirt was switched for a dress shirt.

“Here you go, one captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.” Nami said as she presented Hancock with Luffy. “Now, why don’t you two get going.”

“Nami what are you up to?” Luffy asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, I just thought you and Hancock could catch up over an all you can eat meat buffet.” Nami answered. 

“All you can eat meat buffet!” Luffy yelled excitedly. “Let’s go, Hancock.” Luffy said as he grabbed Hancock’s arm and dragged her off the ship.

Nami went and gave the crew a few orders on restocking before she returned to the kitchen and demanded Sanji come with her to spy on Luffy’s ‘date’, Zoro may have decided to tag along. Luffy and Hancock had chosen a seat by a window. Luffy was of course being Luffy and eating all the meat he could get his hands on, and Hancock was just sitting there and doing nothing. From what Zoro could tell Hancock had zoned out in her own little daydream and was practically ignoring Luffy. And Nami and Sanji thought Luffy would ruin this ‘date’, it looks like Hancock was ruining things all on her own. Luffy like to talk and have fun while he was eating and with Hancock just sitting there quietly Luffy’s practically alone, and Luffy hates being alone. Looks like Zoro didn’t have anything to worry about after all, not that he was worried before. Zoro glanced at Nami and Sanji and could tell that they both thought Luffy was at fault for the date failing. The rest of the date, if you could call it a date anymore, the captain duo left the restaurant and explored the town a bit, doing everything Luffy liked. When the town got boring for Luffy they went for a hike, Zoro can just hear Sanji seething over Luffy’s ‘inappropriate date behavior’. When the captains looked like they were planning on heading back Nami dragged both males back to the ship before either captain saw, Zoro could have sworn he saw Hancock’s sisters as Nami dragged him back to the Sunny. 

Surprisingly, the trio got back before Luffy, Nami went to see if the crew managed to get the supplies – and not waste all her money – Sanji went to start dinner and Zoro decided to train a bit before dinner up in the crow’s nest. Zoro was just getting started in the low five hundreds when he heard Luffy climbing up the ladder. Zoro placed down the weight he was using and started to towel off when an excited Luffy jumped out of the hatch yelling his name, and within seconds Zoro had an armful of Luffy.

“Welcome back Luffy. Did you have a good day?” Zoro asked.

“It could have been better, but I had fun. I ate a ton of tasty meat, oh and I became friends with this giant wolf, you have to meet him Zoro.” Luffy exclaimed. 

“Sounds like you had fun with Hancock.” Zoro said bitterly.

“I would have had more fun if you were with me.” Luffy said earnestly. “Hancock was really quite and kept zoning off, it was almost like I was alone.”

“So, would you do this again? Go out with Hancock I mean.”

Luffy gave a thoughtful hum before answering. “Not alone, Hancock’s still my friend and I would like to hangout with her but if we’re alone she gets all weird.”

Zoro had to admit that was a very Luffy thing to say. “Just to be clear, you wouldn’t want to go out on a date with Hancock, right? I know you said you didn’t want to marry her, but you never said anything about dating her.” Zoro questioned.

“By dating you mean be more that friends, right? Or are you talking about the kinda of dating where you get to know if you like someone on a romantic level?”

“Both I guess.” Zoro answered not expecting that question.

“Then neither. I know I don’t like Hancock romantically and it’s not right to lead her own like that.” Luffy responded. 

“And what about getting married? I know you said you weren’t going to get married to Hancock, but do you ever plan on getting married?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Nami brought it up, just wanted to get your stance on things so I can back you up if need be.”

“Oh then, I don’t plan on getting married ever. Being married is like being tied down right? And that’s the total opposite of being free and I don’t ever want to not be free.”

“Makes sense.” Zoro responded. ‘And a very Luffy thing to say’ he thought.

“Hey morons it’s time to eat, get your asses down here.” Sanji called over the intercom. 

“Yay I got back just in time for food!” Luffy exclaimed. “Let’s go Zoro” Luffy called as he headed back down the hatch.

Zoro chuckled to himself and he went to place his towel back on his bench, only for Luffy to reappear a moment later.

“Almost forgot.” Luffy said as he leaned up and placed a kiss on Zoro cheek. “I’m back.”

Luffy turned to leave but Zoro grabbed his arm just before Luffy got out of range. “Wait.” Zoro called as he placed a kiss to Luffy’s forehead just above his left eye. “Welcome back.” Zoro was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

Dinner was uneventful, it was the same chaos as usual. Nami had informed the crew that they had to wait a few more days for the log pose to set. So, for the next few days Nami set up dates for Hancock and Luffy, which Zoro crashed much to Luffy’s delight. Hancock had to be dragged off by her sisters, but other than that the sendoff was uneventful. 

“So, did you remember to give your girlfriend a kiss goodbye?” Nami teased.

“Girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend.” Luffy said.

“I’m talking about Hancock.” Nami explained.

“Oh then, Hancock isn’t my girlfriend and no I didn’t kiss her. I don’t plan on ever kissing Hancock.” Luffy said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t like Hancock the way she likes me, so I won’t kiss her. I don’t want to give her false hope for something that will never happen.”

“Never?”

A short while later the Polar Tang surfaced next to the Thousand Sunny with Bepo being the first out on deck followed by Penguin, Shachi, and finally Law. Zoro watched as Luffy brightened at the sight of his fellow captain, and substantially launching himself over to the sub with his usual cry of ‘Torao’. Zoro had a feeling what Luffy was planning, and he wasn’t too sure Law was going to like it. And just as predicted Luffy placed a kiss on Law’s cheek with a ‘Welcome back, Torao!’. Zoro was starting to understand why seeing Hancock practically shoving Luffy into her cleavage annoyed him, but watching Luffy and Law interact filled him with some indescribable warmth.


	4. Lazy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here the chapters are scattered in time, these were ideas I had but wasn't sure how to connect them to the first ones these just take place after them.

Law was annoyed, he had reunited with the Straw Hat Pirates a few days ago only to discover that the Kuja Pirates had also visited the Straw Hats. Hancock had found some way to hoard Luffy’s attention, and Law had important things to discuss with his fellow captain. I mean they were the ones in an alliance right. Which lead to Law resting on Bepo while he napped while Law waited for Luffy to return. Zoro had joined him at some point, and Law couldn’t explain it but with Zoro’s presence helped ground him even more, Bepo already doing a good job of that. 

It was evening when the Kuja Pirates left, Law had woken up from an impromptu nap and had decided that it would be a better use of his time to get some reading done. Law had wanted to read up on some of Chopper’s books on medical herbs. Zoro was exactly where Law left him, and well Zoro wasn’t bothering him so Law decided to let him stay. No sooner than Law had opened the book did Luffy collapse over both Zoro and Law’s laps. 

“Torao.” Luffy whined. “Can you do that massage thing again?”

“I was just about to read something Straw Hat-ya.” Law said.

“But you can do both right?” Luffy pouted.

“I suppose so.” Law sighed.

Law used one hand to open the book and the other hand started to rub circles along Luffy’s back. Luffy melted into Laws lap with a pleasant hum. The only time Law’s hand stopped rubbing Luffy’s back was when Law needed to change pages, but Luffy was asleep long before Law had to switch pages. By the time Law finished reading Sanji was calling for dinner, which woke Luffy up from his nap.

“Thanks for that Torao.” Luffy said as he kissed Law on the cheek before running off yelling ‘Sanji what’s for dinner?’

Zoro woke up next and as he was getting up Zoro gave Law a kiss on his forehead. “This was fun Torao, we should do it again sometime.” Zoro said before making his way to the kitchen. 

And Law was left blushing and wondering furiously why these Straw Hats suddenly had a weird obsession with kissing.


	5. Beware the Wrath of Nerds

“Torao! Torao! Torao!” Luffy chanted as he bounced in front of Law.

“What Straw Hat-ya?” Law asked exasperated.

“Usopp said you read ‘Sora, Warrior of the Sea’.” Luffy said.

“Did he now?” Law said and he could swear he heard Usopp squawk in the background. “What else did he tell you?”

“Usopp said you were a major fan of the comic book and that you knew everything that there was to know about the comic.”

Law hummed. “And what brought this on?” Law inquired.

“About a month ago I found a bunch of comics on this boring island we stopped at.” Luffy explained.

“And?” Law questioned.

“What’s your favorite chapter? What’s your favorite move? Which character do you hate the most?” Luffy rattled off.

“Luffy’s been dying to bug you since Usopp told him that you liked the series.” Zoro added as he joined the captains. 

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Zoro. “Torao get this, Zoro says he likes Germa 66.” Luffy said. 

“Have you even read the comic? How can you even say that?” Law chimed in affronted.

“Aren’t overreacting?” Zoro asked.

“I don’t understand how you can even say you like those bastards.” Law stated.

“Yeah, I met them, and I only like Sanji’s sister.” Luffy added.

“What? How can you like any one of them after reading the comic book?” Law asked once again offended.

“She saved my life, and I don’t think she was a bad person.” Luffy answered.

“Just because someone saves your life doesn’t mean that someone is not a bad person, Straw Hat-ya.” 

“But you saved my life and you’re not a bad person.”

“I keep telling you that I am a bad person.”

“You’re not going to change Luffy’s mind.” Zoro said stopping the cycle before it even began.

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Law rounded on Zoro before summoning up his power. 

A ‘ROOM’ and a ‘Shambles’ later Law, Zoro, and Luffy appeared in the library.

“Straw Hat-ya where did you put the comics?” Law asked.

Luffy went and grabbed stacks of comic books from where they were on the shelf.

“We’re going to find what exactly made you like Germa 66.” Law declared.

Law procced to flip though the comic book trying to find any redeeming features of Germa 66 but found only negatives and made sure to point them out to Zoro. They had been going at this for so long that they didn’t even notice, Luffy had been using Law as a back rest and was reading the comic that Law had already been through. They only realized how long they had been examining the comics when Sanji showed up.

“Ugh, why are you guys reading that trash?” Sanji said with disgust.

“We’re educating Zoro.” Law said not looking up.

“Yeah well, I just came to tell you morons that it’s lunch time.” Sanji said.

“Ooo what are we having?” Luffy jumped up and asked as he followed Sanji out.

“You know I only said I liked Germa 66 to piss off the cook.” Zoro said. “But seeing you get so worked up was pretty cute.”

“ROOM. Shambles.” Law said and Zoro disappeared. 

‘Ahhh Zoro fell overboard!’ Law heard Chopper screaming from the deck.

‘God these Straw Hats infuriate me.’ Law thought. He honestly doesn’t know why he sticks around sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Law is a little ooc in this chapter I just had this idea and thought it was kinda cute and funny but as I was writing I realized this might be out of character but I still wanted to share it.


	6. What Boyfriends Do

It had been a few months since Luffy and Zoro had seen their boyfriend, or well so-to-be boyfriend, Luffy and Zoro had a talk recently and decided that whatever relationship was blooming they were going to include Law. At least if Law wanted to be a part of a relationship with them, they wouldn’t force Law to do anything he didn’t want to do but that wouldn’t stop them from loving Law whether he agreed or not. 

Zoro watched Luffy as he sat on his favorite spot watching the ocean, both Luffy and himself were a little on edge, the Heart Pirates were late on their rendezvous. Both knew the pirate life was rough and that they couldn’t always meet up, Nami made them a day late by avoiding a storm once, anything could have happened to delay them. The could have gotten caught in a bad current or the island took longer than anticipated to log. They had agreed to wait twenty-four hours before leaving and heading to the next island and then from there to the next rendezvous point.

It was six hours past the agreed upon time when the yellow sub known as the Polar Tang surfaced. Like usual Bepo was the first to emerge, usually because when the submarine was submerged it become too hot for the polar bear mink, but this time Bepo was covered in bandages. As the Heart Pirates emerged from below the each were covered in bandages, but the Law never came on deck.

“Where’s Torao?” Luffy asked as he jumped onto the deck of the Tang. “And what happened to you guys?”

“Captain got captured. We were attacked on our last island we visited. We tried to get him back, but we were outnumbered.” Bepo explained. “Captain told us not to tell you, but we don’t have any other option. Straw Hat please help us get our Captain back.”

Luffy placed a hand on top of Bepo’s head and gave him a smile. “Of course, we’ll help you save Torao.” Luffy turned back to his ship. “Nami, Chopper I need you over here.” Luffy called.

“What’s up Luffy?” Nami asked as she got to the railing.

“Torao got captured we need to go rescue him. I need you and Bepo to get us back to the island where Torao is, I also want Chopper to check over Torao’s crew. I know they can take care of themselves but if anything happened to them Torao would be upset.” Luffy explained.

“Got it Captain.” Nami said as she went to get Chopper.

Nami returned with Chopper and boarded the Polar Tang, Nami started getting on plotting a course to the island while Chopper went and checked over the crew. Chopper was pleasantly surprised to see that the crew had done an excellent job on the first aid, as one would suspect of Law’s crew. 

Zoro came to stand behind Luffy. “We’ll get him back, don’t worry Luffy.” Zoro said trying to console Luffy.

“I know and were gonna make the bastard who hurt Torao pay.” Luffy said.

“Definitely, just make sure you don’t hog the bastard all to yourself, I wanna get a few hits in too.” Zoro smirked.

“Luffy,” Nami called. “you’re not gonna like this, but I think we need a plan and your going to need to follow it.”

“What do you mean? I always follow the plans we make.” Luffy pouted.

“If you mean just winging it while trying to take down the leader and everything just working out in the end. That’s not a plan, that is just shear dumb luck.” Nami deadpanned.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Luffy sulked.

“Look Luffy, we don’t know the situation on the island on top of that we don’t know what condition Torao is in. If we want to get Torao back safe and sound were all going to tread carefully.” Nami explained before turning to the Heart Pirates. “I’m going to need you guys to tell me everything you know about this group.”

“There were two guys, one was a major fighter, and he had a devil fruit that allowed him to make copies of himself. He always made sure to stay out of Captain’s reach and wore him down on top of keeping us from helping. Once Captain was getting tried from using his powers the other guy shot him and made off with Captain after that. We tried to follow but we couldn’t make it past the guy who was duplicating himself. We tried for a week but still couldn’t rescue Captain.” Bepo explained. 

“And then we remembered that we had a meet up with you guys and thought with your help we could get Captain back.” Shachi added.

“We maybe going against Captain’s orders, but we rather have him alive and mad at us over dead any day.” Penguin finished.

“Ok this is some good information.” Nami said. “Do you know where they are holding Torao?” Nami asked.

“No, we don’t, we suspect they had a base on the island, but we never found it.” Bepo answered.

“We should warn you though, it’s almost like they wanted us to come get you guys. They’d beat us down but never tried to kill any of us.” Shachi said.

“On top of that they practically told us to come and get you specifically. We think they are bounty hunters trying to make a bigger score.” Penguin stated.

“So, we’re most likely walking into a trap.” Nami concluded. “Ok, I think I got a plan so listen up…” Nami started.

Law was beginning to lose track of time, sometimes it felt like a few days others it felt like a week. He honestly didn’t know which was worst the sea prison stone handcuffs that kept him chained to the wall, the gunshot wound on his shoulder which they refused to treat – or let him treat the wound himself – which was probably infected. Or the endless days where he only saw his captors when they made sure he ate. Law just hoped his crew got away, if anything happened to them Law wasn’t sure what he’d do. Then there was a certain straw hatted captain and his swordsman, Law had to be delirious with fever brought on by infection if he was thinking about them. Over the last few months, he felt like he was getting closer to the moronic duo, it was getting worst with each passing day if Law was starting to think fondly of their stupid ideas. Law would almost say he was in love if he hadn’t closed his heart years ago, his crew had somehow wiggled their way in but there wasn’t room for anyone else. 

Law was brought out of his thought by the sound the door opened, and Law swore he had to be hallucinating because there was no way these people caught Roronoa Zoro. Only it was, Law was dumbfounded when they threw Zoro in the cell with him. 

“To think the great Roronoa Zoro was this easy to capture, gathering the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates will be a piece of cake.” Their captor gloated.

“Torao are you ok?” Zoro asked completely ignoring their captor.

“Do you really think this is the proper time to worry about this Roronoa-ya?” Law asked.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with asking that.” Zoro responded.

Law sighed seeing that there was no end to this, plus not having the energy to argue he answered. “I’m fine for the most part, ignoring the possible infection.”

“Yeah, you weren’t looking too good when they threw me in here.” Zoro said.

“Oi!” Their captor yelled as he slammed the cell wall. “Quit ignoring me!”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “All your doing is pointless gloating. There are far more important things than listen to you blather on.” Zoro stated.

“Oh? Like checking on your ally?” Their captor taunted. “The one that went down so easily.”

“I don’t think fighting for three whole days easy.” Law mumbled. 

“And you Straw Hats had to know you were the real target.” Their captor continued as if Law never spoke. “I mean a crew full of high bounties. It’s a bounty hunter’s dream come true. All you need to do is take down one crew and your set for life.”

“What makes you think you can actually defeat us?” Zoro inquired.

“What makes me think that? We caught you didn’t we.” Their captor shot back.

“Did you?” Zoro retorted.

Just then a baby transponder snail started to ring, it was the one Zoro had that their captor had confiscated. After a few rounds of ringing the bounty hunter picked up.

“Zoro are you there?” Luffy’s voice came from the snail.

“Sorry, Roronoa Zoro is a bit tied up at the moment.” The bounty hunter answered.

“Who are you?” Luffy asked.

“I’m Rowan, and I have your swordsman.” Rowan answered. 

“Is Zoro there with you?” Luffy inquired.

“You’re in no position to be asking that.” Rowan replied.

“I’m here Luffy!” Zoro yelled.

“Oi, who said you could talk?” Rowan hollered.

“Did you find Torao? Is he ok?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah, I found Torao, and he should be fine just might need Chopper to look him over first.” Zoro answered.

“What is with you people and ignoring me!” Rowan yelled furiously. 

“They’re Straw Hats, it’s what they do.” Law chimed in. “Get used to it.”

“Fine.” Rowan said exasperated. “Any last word before my partner kills you, Straw Hat?”

“Zoro, stay put.” Luffy said with a tone Law knew. 

That tone was one often used with Zoro, one that usually ended badly and right now Law wasn’t sure if that tone was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Got it, Captain.” Zoro responded.

As soon as Rowan hung up the transponder snail Zoro was breaking his cuffs with armament haki before breaking out of the cell. This caused Rowan to grab his gun and aim it towards Zoro.

“Did you honestly think it would be this easy to catch me?” Zoro asked. “This was all apart of a convoluted plan.”

“What are you talking about?” Rowan inquired.

“See we didn’t know where Torao was or what condition he was in so Nami came up with a plan to get one of us kidnapped. Nami had to bribe me with a few hundred barrels of sake for the next three months for me to agree to this plan.” Zoro explained.

“So what? You’re still here alone and you don’t even know where you are.”

“That’s were you’re wrong. See my crewmates seems to think that I get lost too much, so they had someone make a vivre card so they would always know where to find me.”

“Is that why your Captain said to stay put?”

“Of course, this was a rescue mission after all.”

Zoro quickly took down Rowan and tied him up in the cell. Zoro then went and freed Law. Zoro draped Law’s good arm over his shoulder.

“I don’t know if I should be embarrassed that I got taken down by someone so weak or pissed off.” Law mused.

“They might have been weak, but they were smart and kept attacking you and your crew never letting you rest. You be pissed off by how annoying they were.” Zoro said. 

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t even be here.” Law said. “I told my crew not to bring you guys into this.” 

“I think you crew just wanted you back alive, besides when our boyfriend is in trouble we’ll always be there to help.”

“’Our boyfriend?’ What are you talking about Roronoa-ya?”

“Me and Luffy decided we want you to be our boyfriend, we were gonna talk to you about it when you met up with us, but it ended up turning into a rescue mission.”

“And if I say no?”

“Then we won’t be boyfriends, it’s not going to change how we feel. We’ll talk about it more with Luffy once you’re better.”

“Roronoa-ya I can’t tell if it’s the fever making me delirious but I’m pretty confident that we’ve being going in circles this whole time.” Zoro stopped dead with a grimace.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and familiar voice. “Torao! Zoro! Where are you?” Luffy called. Just then Luffy turn the corner and spotted both swordsmen. “Zoro! Torao! I’m glad you guys are ok.”

“You got here fast Straw Hat-ya. What about the other bounty hunter?” Law inquired.

“Ah him, I took care of him before I called Zoro.” Luffy stated.

“Of course, you did. What’s this about the three of us being boyfriends?” Law asked.

“Me and Zoro realized we love you and decided to make you our boyfriend. With your permission of course.” Luffy declared.

“You seem awfully certain that I would say yes.” Law said.

“I don’t see why Torao would say no, but let’s talk later you’re not looking too good Torao.”

“Captain!” Bepo yelled as he, Penguin, Shachi and, Chopper came running towards them. 

“Bepo don’t smother Captain to death.” Shachi said.

“Tony-ya can you do me a favor? I have a sea prism stone bullet lodged in my shoulder can you help me remove it? Once it’s removed, I should be able to treat it myself.” Law said.

“Of course, I’ll help you Torao. But I’ll treat your wound this time, from here I can tell the wound is infected and you look feverous.” Chopper replied.

“Torao, we’re gonna go find your stuff we’ll meet you back on the ships later to talk.” Luffy said as he and Zoro ran off.

Chopper immediately got to work on removing the bullet, and once it was out Law felt at least fifty percent better. Law knew from personal experience that his devil fruit ability would help fight off the infection. Having someone else work on himself was a strange feeling to Law, but he knew Chopper and his crew was there watching so he knew he was in good hands. Law didn’t even realize he fell asleep until he woke up in his room on the Polar Tang. Law looked around the room and spotted a certain swordsman sleeping in one of Law’s chairs. As if sensing that Law had woken up Zoro started to stir and noticed that Law was now looking at him.

“Roronoa-ya, what are you doing here?” Law asked.

“I was waiting for you to wake up, remember we have a lot to discuss.” Zoro said.

“Right, where is Straw Hat-ya?” Law inquired.

“Luffy went to get food, he’ll be back soon.” Zoro answered.

They say speak of the devil and he shall appear because as if saying his name Luffy entered the room carrying a tray of food. It looked like Luffy was carrying food, and booze, for Zoro and a bowl of soup for Law.

“Torao your awake, Sanji gave me a bowl of soup for you when you woke up.” Luffy said.

“I’m surprised there’s actually any food left.” Zoro joked.

“I ate a lot upstairs.” Luffy replied.

Luffy gave Zoro his dinner before giving Law his soup and then sat down at the foot of Law’s bed. 

“So, Torao we love you and would like for you to be our boyfriend.” Luffy said. 

“Why me? I mean people say I’m cruel, creepy, and sadistic. Why would you want me to join your relationship?” Law inquired.

“You’re all of that, but you’re also a massive nerd, and surprisingly kind when you want to be. And you can be cute at times.” Zoro answered.

“I am not cute.” Law stated.

“Torao’s the cutest, so what’s your answer?” Luffy chimed.

“No, I won’t be your boyfriend.” Law answered.

“Why not? Do you not love us?” Luffy asked.

“Why does it matter why I don’t want to date you two?” Law shot back.

“Luffy we agreed if Torao doesn’t want to be our boyfriend we would back off.” Zoro reminded.

“But Torao didn’t say he didn’t love us, and if he loves us why wouldn’t he want to be our boyfriend?” Luffy questioned.

“Luffy, we can’t force Torao to be our boyfriend.” Zoro said.

“I know I just wanna know why.”

Law sighed. “I’ve lost too many people I’ve loved in my life and I’d rather not love anyone else.” Law stated.

“But Torao loves his crew and they love Torao, and you haven’t lost them.” Luffy pointed out. 

“That’s different.” Law said.

“It’s not that different, are you worried that we’ll leave you alone? ‘Cause that’ll never happen.” Luffy said.

“Yeah, what Luffy said no matter what happens we’ll never leave you behind.” Zoro added.

“You can’t promise that.” Law said.

“Don’t care, we just did.” Luffy responded. “So, I’ll ask again. Law we love you, will you be our boyfriend?”

“Yeah, Law will you be our boyfriend?” Zoro added.

“There was never the option of saying no to you two was there?” Law asked rhetorically.

“Nope.” Luffy answered with his signature grin.

“Then yes I will be your boyfriend.” Law said.

“And?” Luffy pressed.

Law rolled his eyes. “And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I love both of you dumbasses too.” Law said.  
Luffy crawled over to Law’s good side and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Zoro came up to Law’s other side and placed a kiss right above Law’s eyes. Law immediately turned beet red still not used to their affection. 

“I’m glad Torao is here safe with us now.” Luffy said from where he was cuddling into Law’s side.

“I’m glad I’m here with both of you too.” Law agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters were pre-relationship and this is much later down the road, I know this chapter has a big jump from the last ones so it might be a little akward to read.


	7. Kissing Experiment: Evolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea before but I wasn't sure how to write it at the time but I finally managed to figure it out.
> 
> This takes place before the 'What Boyfriends Do' chapter.

It had been months since Luffy’s obsession with kissing began. At first Luffy would kiss everyone whenever he saw them, but slowly and surely the kissing slowed. Zoro watched Luffy quickly realize that kissing Usopp, Franky, and Jimbei was awkward so Luffy just stuck to hugs and cuddles. Luffy only gave Nami thank you kisses, mainly because Nami said she’d charge him for it. The first time Luffy kissed Chopper he ended up with a mouth full of fur, and while Chopper loved the affection, they both agreed that their normal hugging and cuddles were the most comfortable for both of them. Brook was the most complicated one, since Brook didn’t have a cheek to kiss because he was nothing but bones. Robin was the one Zoro was most confused by, or maybe at first, when Luffy would give Robin a kiss on the cheek she would just ruffle his hair. Then she started to add a small kiss to the forehead along with the hair ruffling, Zoro would have been worried if the affection seemed anything but motherly – not that Zoro was worried to begin with. 

It was an average day for the Straw Hats, Law had left early because he found a lead on something he was searching for and the lead was time sensitive. Luffy was being Luffy, he was a little down the first hour after Law left but quickly perked up as something else drew his attention. Zoro was just waking up from his early morning nap, Zoro had learned to wake up before Sanji called for lunch or else Sanji or Luffy would come and get him, and most means of being woke up wasn’t very gentle. Although with Luffy’s newfound interest Zoro started to like getting Luffy’s special after nap wake up kiss. Zoro started to anticipate when Luffy was coming so that Zoro could give him a thank you kiss, and for good measure ruffle his hair. Seeing Luffy’s simile was the best thing to wake up too.

Zoro thought today was going to be just like any other, he sensed Luffy coming towards him when Usopp called out. “Zoro, lunch is ready.” When Zoro turned towards Usopp to glare at him, Usopp was stealing Luffy’s new job, when Zoro’s lips met Luffy’s. While Zoro had sensed Luffy approaching he hadn’t paid attention to how close Luffy was. Luffy immediately stood to full height face cherry red and trying to avoid eye contact.

“Yeah… what Usopp said.” Luffy said before he turned tail and rushed towards the kitchen.  
While the reaction was cute, maybe a little disconcerting since Luffy didn’t say anything about the accidentally kiss, Zoro wasn’t sure what to make of it. But Zoro was sure Luffy was going to over think this and that was never good for him. So Zoro decided to join the crew in the kitchen but not before giving a glare to Usopp.

“Sorry, Zoro, I didn’t realize Luffy was that close. Look just tell him that you didn’t like the kiss and he’ll probably apologize and refrain from doing that again.” Usopp said.

That was the problem though Zoro wanted to do it again, but he didn’t know how Luffy will react or even if he liked the kiss in the first place.

Luffy was confused, he didn’t mean to kiss Zoro on the lips cause watching Sanji kiss that girl was gross and involved tongue. But kissing Zoro like that didn’t feel gross, it even set off new butterflies, but the butterflies were on fire and rushed all over his body and Luffy just didn’t understand. That’s why Luffy was waiting for Sanji to finish cleaning the dishes so Luffy could ask him questions.

“What do you want Luffy?” Sanji asked sensing Luffy hadn’t left.

“I wanted to ask you about kissing again.” Luffy answered.

“Ask someone else this time.” Sanji responded.  
“Why?” Luffy asked.

“I just have a bad feeling about what you’re going to ask me.”

“Please Sanji.”

“Luffy I’m sure anyone in the crew can answer whatever question you have.”

Luffy felt tap on his shoulder and when he turned to see who it was, and he was surprised to see Robin, he thought it was just him and Sanji. 

“Luffy why don’t you meet me up in the library and I can answer any questions you might have.” Robin stated. 

“Okay.” Luffy responded and Robin turned into petals after she got Luffy’s answer.

“See our sweet Robin-chan will answer questions if you have then Luffy, now get going.” Sanji said.  
Luffy blew a raspberry at Sanji as he left, if Sanji was going to be mean then he’d just get Robin to help him with his problem. When Luffy made it to the library Robin was already there reading a book.

“Sorry for ease dropping Luffy, I noticed you had stayed behind after lunch and wanted to make sure things were alright.” Robin explained. 

“It’s fine, besides Sanji was being mean and refused to help me.” Luffy pouted.

“Why don’t you explain to me what’s going on and I’ll see if I can help you?” Robin suggested.

“Well, before lunch I kind of kissed Zoro.” Luffy began.

“Oh, but haven’t you been kissing Zoro a lot lately?”

“But today was different. I kind of accidently kissed Zoro on the mouth today.”

“Oh? And how did you feel about that?”

“Confused. Cause when I saw Sanji kissing that girl it was really gross and I didn’t think I’d be interested in that part. But when I kissed Zoro I felt butterflies but the feel like they’re on fire and they reach every part of my body and, and, and I just don’t know.” Luffy rambled.

“Luffy come here.” Robin said patting her lap. Luffy came and sat in Robin’s lap and Robin started to gently run her fingers through his hair. “Just breath Luffy, you’re thinking too much.”

“Thank you, Robin.” Luffy replied as he melted into Robin’s touch. “I didn’t think I was thinking so much about this.”

“Now let’s work through this one step at a time.” Robin suggested. 

“Okay.”

“Now did you like the butterflies?”

“Yeah, the more I remember the butterflies the more I kinda like them.”

“If you had the chance would you like to repeat the kiss?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

“See you didn’t need Sanji to help you with this.”

“Well, there was something else I wanted to ask him.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“I wanted to ask Sanji if he would let me kiss him too, to see if it was just Zoro that made the butterflies to appear or if it was just the kiss itself.”

‘I see now.’ Robin thought. 

“Robin would you let me kiss you to see if there’s a difference?” Luffy asked as he turned to face her.

“Is that the only reason you want to kiss me?” Robin questioned.

“Uh-huh.”

“Let me ask you something Luffy. Do you want more than the little kisses I give you?”

“What do you mean?”

“See there are two types of kisses the ones you have been giving so far are familiar, but the other kind is romantic and have a special kind of feelings attached to them. The kind you experienced with Zoro today is the romantic kind. So, I’ll ask again do you want there to be something more with me?”

Luffy let the thought sink in before he replied. “No, I like what we have now. But I don’t know if I want more with Zoro either.”

“That’s fine too Luffy, you’re young and you don’t have to decide right now. Whatever happens with Zoro and you I’m sure he’d understand.” Robin stated.

“Does that mean I can’t kiss Zoro anymore?” Luffy asked.

“Just do what you want and if Zoro doesn’t want anything he’ll tell you.”

Luffy decided he’d go watch Zoro finish his daily workout session, then he can get his daily Zoro cuddles in – hopefully. Luffy quickly made his way to the crow’s nest where Zoro usually trains. Zoro was doing his usual training, swinging a giant weight in a simple swipe motion. Luffy decided to get ready for when Zoro was done. Luffy got two towels ready one dry and one lightly damp, which he put in the mini fridge as well as removing one of the frozen water bottles for Zoro. Then Luffy made a little pillow fort for them to relax on.

“Didn’t know if you were coming or not.” Zoro said as he stayed focused on his swings. 

“Of course, I’d never miss Zoro cuddle time.” Luffy stated.

“Do you want to talk about that kiss?” Zoro asked.

“Do you?”

“Not really, but I’d like to know one thing. Did you like it?” 

“Yeah.” Luffy replied with a nod.

Zoro made a grunt of approval and went back to the last hundred swings in his set. Once he finished, he put the weight away and moved towards Luffy. Zoro leaned in for Luffy to place the towel around his neck and grab the now partially melted water bottle.

“Thanks, Luffy.” Zoro said as he gave Luffy a quick peck on the lips.

Luffy gained a small blush and stretched his hand to grab the cooled towel in the fridge, while Zoro got comfortable in the pillow fort and Luffy got comfortable in Zoro’s chest. Once Zoro wiped the sweat off he placed the cooled towel over his shoulder to help cool himself down from his training. Zoro gently ran his hand down Luffy back occasionally adding in mini massages on every few strokes. While Luffy relaxed in Zoro’s touch he started to slowly drift off. And when Luffy finally fell asleep Zoro placed a kiss on his head and joined him for a nap.

Before Dressrosa Law never thought about hunting down Cora-san’s devil fruit but seeing Luffy fight for Ace’s devil fruit made Law think about it. So, Law had got in touch with some information brokers he had used before to see if it was even out there or if anyone had even gotten it the last thirteen years, and when he got a lead he had to leave. Retrieving the fruit had been easy, if Law had to guess no-one wanted to trade their ability to swim for a power that just made the user make no sound. It was strange Law thought he’d feel more after getting the fruit, but he still felt like he was missing something.

The Polar Tang had surfaced next to the Thousand Sunny and Law mentally prepared himself for the assault he knew was coming from Luffy. Law still didn’t know why Luffy or Zoro had this weird obsession with kissing him. Law had started to get used to it, and strangely he found that he actually liked the attention. As expected, Law could already sense Luffy running towards him, so he braced himself for the impact.

“Oi, Torao we have something we need to discuss with you.” Nami called.

What happened next was a blur. Luffy was already rocketing towards Law as he was turning to address Nami when Law felt lips on his. Law could swear he heard Nami say ‘Oh no not again.’ but he was more focused on Luffy’s confused faced. Luffy quickly went from confused to happy and then he purposely went in for a kiss this time.

“Welcome back, Torao.” Luffy said with a simile.  
Law was not proud to say that his brain stopped working and he did the first thing that came to mind, which just so happen to be dropping Luffy into the ocean with his devil fruit. Jimbei had fished him out relatively fast, and no-one seemed to blame him for his action. 

The next few days were strange for Law. Since the incident of his return Luffy was almost avoiding him. Before the kissing obsession began Luffy was an uncontrollable ball of affection, and while at first Law didn’t like all the contact, he had quickly come to enjoy it. Now it was worst that ever because Luffy made no contact with him at all. Even when they first reunited on Punk Hazard Luffy invaded his space and was always touching him. Hell, once or twice Law sat down next to Luffy just to get a small about of contact, only for Luffy to run off to do something else.

On top of that with Luffy’s retreating affection Zoro had followed his captain’s lead and backed off as well. It wasn’t like Law was attention starved, he had Penguin and Shachi bothering him left and right. Not to mention he had Bepo who constantly fret over him, Law had long suspected it had to do with Bepo’s culture now he knew it was a combination of both culture and Bepo’s love and admiration. Or at least Law had finally begun to accept that as part of the reason. The other Heart Pirates tried to show Law how much they cared as well, it was just easier for Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi since they had been together with Law since before the Heart Pirates were founded. But here Law was practically starving for attention and affection from two people who weren’t even on his crew. Hell, he’d practically kill for Luffy to annoy him.

“You know Torao-kun, if you want Luffy’s attention you could always just say something.” Nico Robin stated. 

Law jumped at Robin’s statement. Law was lost in thought over how he and the Straw Hats were going to deal with the other Emperors, he absolutely wasn’t staring at the Straw Hatted captain and swordsman openly cuddle while they napped on deck.

“I don’t need Straw Hat-ya for anything. I was just thinking that it’s completely reckless to be taking a nap so openly on the deck.” Law stated.

Robin looked at Law because she could swear, she had seen Law napping on Bepo while Bepo napped on the deck before. 

“Torao-kun, you wouldn’t happen to be jealous?” Robin said.

“What!?!? That’s ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of them?" Law questioned.

Robin chuckled a little into her hand before responding, “You know they wouldn’t mind if you joined them.”

Law turned back towards the sleeping duo. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” He muttered.

“Why do you say that?” Robin inquired.

“Ever since I got back both of them have been avoiding me.”

“Maybe Luffy took you dropping him into the sea as a rejection?” 

“That wasn’t-” Law started before he cut himself off at Robin’s knowing look.

“You could always tell him that, or if you can’t tell him you can always show him that you don’t want Luffy to stop showering you with his affection.”

Law just looked at Robin and then back at the napping duo and he knew he couldn’t do either of those, it just wasn’t his personality. 

Not long after that Shachi came to tell Law that he had an emergency call. During his time on the sea Law had left a contact number with a few patients, while Law didn’t help everyone like the Straw Hats seemed to do Law had decided to help the hopeless cases – since he was once a hopeless case a long time ago. Most people were put off by his being a pirate, which they were in their rights, so Law gave them a safe number to call if they ever wanted his services in the future. 

Law went with Shachi to handle the details on where they were going to meet, somewhere neutral and not controlled by the World Government – Law wasn’t stupidly trusting as his fellow alliance captain was. Once everything was set, Law figured he should tell Luffy that he was leaving again. When Law resurfaced from below the Polar Tang’s deck night had fallen. Law quickly shifted himself onto the main deck of the Thousand Sunny, and Law could sense Luffy in his favorite seat. 

Law made his way to the mane of the Sunny and called. “Straw Hat-ya.”

Luffy poked his head around the edge of the mane, his straw hat proudly on his head. “Ah Torao, what’s up?”

“I need to leave again.” Law stated.

“What?!? But you just got back.” Luffy whined as he moved to stand in front of Law. 

“I know but it is an emergency.” Law explained.

Luffy just pouted as if he wanted to argue but held himself back. 

“I’ll be quick, and I promise I’ll meet you at the next island.” Law promised.

“Are you gonna leave right after you visit us again?” Luffy asked still pouting.

“No, I’ve studied the area and that island seems to be important to us both.” Law explained.

“Ok then. Stay safe.” Luffy said.

Luffy still looked conflicted but Law had a feeling he knew why. Ever since Luffy’s obsession with kissing began he always gave Law a good-bye and welcome-back kiss. But since Law’s prier reaction Luffy had backed off. While Luffy was lost in thought, something Law didn’t think the straw hatted captain was capable of – and judging how red Luffy’s face was getting because of the stress Law didn’t think it was healthy either. Law decided to act on a bad decision while he couldn’t sense anyone near him. Law took a step closer towards Luffy, and then Law gently lifted Luffy’s hat and let it hang around Luffy’s neck. Law then leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on Luffy’s forehead.

“I’ll see you later.” Law said as he tried not to look Luffy in the eye, while also trying to hide his own blush from being noticed. 

Luffy was confused at first but once he realized what happened he broke out in a giant smile, with a small blush as well.

“Yeah, See ya later, Torao.” Luffy responded and hug before he ran off looking for Zoro.

Law decided to head out while he could, he didn’t want to deal with all the Straw Hats after that kiss, plus he needed to head out to deal with that emergency call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my head I had Luffy running off to loudly tell Zoro that "Torao had kissed him" which was why Law decided to get the heck outta there.
> 
> (I deleted the part I didn't like)


End file.
